


read summary

by wisegirl934



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisegirl934/pseuds/wisegirl934
Summary: Do not read this this is just an idea that i had to write down after watching Deathly Hallows part 2 last night.





	

Okay so i have an idea for a possible harry/hermione or harry/draco. Havent choosen yet but it takes place during the finally battle when harry goes to find R ravenclaw and besides only telling him where the diadam is she also tells him about the timeturner she made years ago that could go back as far as 20 years. Ginny and ron with a bit of dombledore bashing. Harry and hermione or draco go back in time before they distroy the cup and diadam and they go to save harrys parents telling them to leave showing them his memories and telling them to go with either snape or his godfather but to leave. Then lilly calls snape over asking for help about whats happened . AND THIS IS AS FAR AS MY MIND HAS GOTTEN SO FAR.


End file.
